life is trouble but love comes around
by animecartooncouples
Summary: HI! everyone am sorry I haven't being on is like so hard for me now to find and stay focused on a story. I hope you enjoy this Edd and Marie story . I chose a different song because i forgot about the copyright so I change it I hope you like this story. Edd's life is trouble but hopefully love is around the conner for him
It was a cold night in Peach Creak Eddward and his mother were coming home from a dinner party they had with their auntie and cousin " Dinner was good tonight was it not dear?" Helen Eddward's mother said It sure was mother " Edd said they were about to open the door when Helen put the key into the key hole to open the door she twisted the key but the door would not open the door was locked form the inside she tried to open the door again"JOHN OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW ME AND EDDWARD NEED TO GET IN !"She kicked on the door trying to knock the door down. "not again " Edd said the door opened to reveal a middle aged with black hair and brown eyes " hey Helen -hipcup- w..w were did you go ? " John said. " that is none of your businesses now let us in " Helen said now looking angry at her husband when got in the house Edd went to his room closed his door and laid down on his bed **"** I really want to move away from this house he whispered just then Edd's phone stared to vibrate he reach over his side and pick up his phone to see a text from Eddy " Hey wonna come over ? I can hear them from here " Edd shrugged his solders got up and got his things house keys'phone and headphones and left the house just as he was about to close the door Helen come out " oh were you going Eddward ?" she said . " going over to Eddy is that ok mouther ? " Edd said . " yeah it is just be sure not to come back to late ok dear " " ok I will mum " Edd said as his closed to door and stared to walk to Eddy's house as he was walking he put on his headphones and stated listening to Bob marly Don't worry about a thing,

 **'Cause every little thing gonna be all right.**  
 **Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,**  
 **'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"**

 **Rise up this mornin',**  
 **Smiled with the risin' sun,**  
 **Three little birds**  
 **Perch by my doorstep.**

Once he got their he knock on the door and the door opened to show Eddy " hey man come one in lumpy's up up stairs and my parents are out on a date so is just the three of us " Eddy said Edd come inside and Eddy closed the door " thank you Eddy I really needed to get out of there I need to repay you later " Edd said Na forget it about it is cool sock head you go to my room and I bring us some snacks and drinks k " Eddy went to the kitchen to get the things and Edd went to Eddy's room he opened the door and saw Ed playing black opps 2 " hello Ed" Edd said as he sat down on the floor "hi Double D " Edd said not looking away from the screen just then Eddy come in with six cans of Dr pepper and three packets of kit-kat and three packs of chirps put them in the middle of them and sat down " so your folks are going at it again huh " Eddy said while opening his Dr pepper and taking a sip ."yeah my farther stared drinking again while me and my mouther were at dinner with my auntie and cousin some how he locked the door from the inside and we couldn't open the door " Edd said." wow double D it's that bad ? " Ed said .no Ed is not I just told him to come here so he can help us with our next big scram " Eddy said with sarcasm in his voice of course it is lumpy. Edd looked at his two best friends " thank you both of you " Edd whispered after a few hours of playing games Eddy said hey Double D you want to sleep over ? " Eddy said " I am not sure I do not want to persure you " Edd said " what no way just call your mum and tell her ok " . ED was looking at Eddy with puppy eyes ." yeah ok fine you can sleep over two lumpy " Edd got out his phone and called his mum"hello mother would it be ok if I slept over at Eddy's ? "Edd said " that be fine have a good night then Eddward "Helen said. " thank you and good night mother "Edd said once he hanged up they all went to sleep

The next day they all woke up and got ready for school once they eat and washed they left for school "ok so what do you think the teachers are going to make do today I swear if have another detention I'll explode " Eddy said. "well maybe if you be a little well behaved you wouldn't have as many as you do now Eddy" Edd said. " haha yeah Eddy " Ed said " shut up lumpy" Eddy said. they got to peach middle school and went to their lesson they got to their seats and sat down waiting for the lesson to start Edd for once was unfocused in the lesson he didn't know the teacher was standing in front of him looking at him angry "Eddward detention after school " she said and walked away leaving a wide eyed Edd " dd..detention oh dear god why this is all my dad's fault" Edd thought. after school Edd went to the detention room he opened the door and his eyes widened their he saw the girl he didn't want to see Marie Kanker his childhood tormentor with her face against the window pane Edd went over and sat down and just thought of his life so far until now. Marie looked over and couldn't believe who she saw in detention with her Double D was with her in detention. " hey Double D what you doing here is like very rare to see in here mostly because you never get detention" Marie said breaking Edd's thought's " oh well I just wasn't feeling myself to day and the teacher gave me detention for not listing in class and so here I am " Edd said with a sigh." well want to skip detention I mean an hour is long we wont be out until 5 " Maire said. Edd thought of it for a while skipping detention would be a horrible thing to do and he didn't want that to go into his permanent record then again he did want to get out oh here so he got up got his bag and walked over to Marie." so are we going or not ?" Edd said. Marie just smiled and got up picked the window lock and they both got out."wow Double D I didn't know you were a bad boy " she said while looking at Edd " well there is a first time for everything is there not " Edd said back to Marie " yeah I guess now come on lets go" Marie said as she toke a hold of Edd 's Arm and walked off. an hour went by and they went to a theft store to look at some cloths and stopped at a diner to eat they ordered there food Marie got fish and chips and Edd got a vegetarian lasagne." so how did you like your first day of skiping Double D ? " Marie said while finishing her food "it was different " Edd said once they both finished they got up and left the diner they walked until they were in front of Edd's house they looked at each-other "well Mar-" Edd stared but was cut by the loud arguing that was coming form Edd's house "I FUCKING HATE YOU MARRING YOU WAS A MISTAKE !." YEAH WELL GUESS WHAT I WANT A DIVORCE YOU BITCH !" not again Edd sighed well Marie I had fun thank you " Edd said and stared to walk to his house but was stopped he trued back and saw it was Marie holding his whist. " am going with you your not going alone " Marie said while looking at Edd with worried eyes. Edd phone went off and his ring tone stared alone by heart

 **I hear the ticking of the clock**  
 **I'm lying here the room's pitch dark**  
 **I wonder where you are tonight**  
 **No answer on the telephone**  
 **And the night goes by so very slow**  
 **Oh I hope that it won't end though**  
 **Alone.**

Edd picked up his phone and answered it " hello Eddward speaking " Edd said to his phone." hello dear is mummy do you think you can stay at eddy house again please ?" Helen said." well mother am outside with a friend right now"Edd said . Helen opened the door and saw Edd and a girl with blue hair she walked to them "Hello son who's she young girl is she your girlfriend oh Eddward how could you not tell me" Helen said . both Edd and Mare blushed at this. "n..no mother s.s she is just a friend" Edd said. oh well are you not going to introduce me to your friend oh yes mother she is Marie Kanker Marie this is my mother Helen Vincent "Edd said and moved out of their way so they could meet each-other. Helen walked to Marie nice to meet you Marie " Helen toke out her hand so she could sake her hand. " yeah thanks you two " Marie shoke her hand. Helen got closer to Marie and whispered in her ear "look after my boy ok Marie " Helen let go of her hand and walked to Edd " he hugged him and whispered in his ear "your have better look after that girl ok " she let go of him and walked over to the house " oh and Edd dear you can stay over at Eddy's or Marie house and wither that she went in the house leaving a red Marie and Edd outside." well Double D want to come over to my place ? dont worry if May and Lee say anything I tell them to back off oh and my mum wont mind well want to go ? " Marie said while looking at Edd. yes lets go" Edd said once their were half way to the park and flush Marie phone stared going off playing face down by jumpsuit Apparatus .

 **Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy**  
 **One look puts the rhythm in my head**  
 **Still I'll never understand why you hang around**  
 **I see what's goin' down.**

Marie pick up her phone "hello ?" Marie said ." were are you Marie ! we'ere looking all over for you" a voice said though the phone. " yeah am half way home now oh and we are having a visitor so make sure to have another plate ok mum see ya " and with that she hungered up. " oh no Marie you do not have to I do not want to intrude with your family's dinner " Edd said . Marie looked at him " do you want to starve" Marie said." good point " Edd said they both went to the park 'N' flush. Marie opened the door to her trailer and was welcomed by the smell of fish and chips with burgers. they both walked in and Edd closed the door behind him. " hey we,re home !" Marie shouted. "hello Marie so who's our guest ? " a women said coming to the living room. " this is our guest Edd" she said pointing to him ."hello Edd is nice to have you over for dinner oh were our my manners am Grace Kanker nice to meet you " Grace said." hello misses Kanker my name is Eddward but you can call me Edd for short " Edd said. " well come on in we are about to eat oh and Edd is fish and chips ok with you oh do you want something different" oh no no thank you fish'N' chips sound great" Edd said as they both went to the dinner table and sat down. once they all finished eating Grace'May and Lee all asked the same question " so Edd what are you doing here ? " well"Edd started but was cut off by Marie " I just invited him to have dinner over at our house is that so bad " Marie said saving Edd." no is ok Marie I'll tell them everyone please have a sit this is going to to be a long story

" Edd started telling everyone his life story. " well everything begins when I was 13 my father has just got a promotion in his job and he was happy and so were we. we were doing good until a month later that's when my auntie and uncle from my father side of the family died he was so broken hearted we tried to help him he got better and was doing good but the death was hard to bear for him so he trued to drink he doesn't hit us or anything likes that but he goes on and on about his brother and sister and the next day he just forgets no sorry i lie on time he did try to hit me and even strangled me I nearly died but mother got me out of it in time so yeah that is my life story "Edd finished. " wow am sorry Edd do you want to stay over ?" Grace said." yeah and you can stay in Marie's room " May said joking. Lee smack her head ."you idiot stop being dirty mined " Lee said . " well I don't have a problem with it hehe " Grace said. Edd and Marie went red again. am only kidding no one is deflowering my little girl yet " Grace said giving a wink to Edd as in saying have have my ok to have sex with my daughter when she grown up." "MUM !" Marie said blushing .

later that night Edd was still up thinking about today " the kanker family sure are a good bunch" Edd thought's were cut but the sound of twist he got up from the sofa and saw that someone was outside he stood up and went to the door and he could smell smoke he opened the door and saw it was Marie smoking." oh sorry did I wake you up Double D ? " Marie said as she let out a puff of smoke to the side. " no you did not I was just up thinking I did not know you smoked Marie "Edd said " I do but is only very rare night's I guess tonight is one of those night's " Marie said. " sorry if my story upset you Marie "Edd said. Marie throw her cigarette and stepped on it to put it off ." am sorry I didn't know you had that kind of life Double D " Marie said looking down. Edd bought her head up to his and smiled at her" is ok Marie I thank you for worrying about me" Edd said smiling. Marie got closer and kissed him. Edd was socked at first but then he returned the kiss after a few minuets into the kiss they pulled back and looked at each other"did you like it it was my first kiss I hope I was ok ?" Marie said worried. Edd smiled" Marie you were great " Edd said . "thanks dreamboat well is getting late night " and with that she went in door and up to her room. Edd went inside and closed the door went to the sofa and lied down and went to sleep whispering "goodnight Marie". who know love was just in a place called park N flush.

 **THE END**


End file.
